


Beloved

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Gen, Native American Kevin, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin remembers one Native word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

It was the only word he could remember anymore. He was fairly certain that he used to know more in the Before Times but the constant re-education sessions and indoctrination into the Smiling God’s fold had taken them all away. He wasn’t even allowed to keep his hair long anymore, losing everything he once had and the loss of another language seemed small in comparison to that.

The only word he can remember means ‘beloved’. He keeps it firmly in the back of his head, refusing to lose it. It’s the only thing he has left. It reminds him that he used to be someone else.

Kevin uses it as an insult. His second language was banned by Strexcorp; placed on the list of unapproved languages. If he knew more than one word and formed an actual phrase he would be severely punished. Strexcorp would then scrub his brain clean, ensuring that he never spoke a foreign word again without permission.

But he only knows one word; the word for beloved. He cannot be punished for one word and so he spits it in their faces, smiling nice and wide. Kevin feels vindicated when it leaves his mouth, as if he had truly done something.

Kevin calls Lauren ‘agigau’ whenever she tries to verbally tear him down. His smile always grows wider when he sees the way her eye twitches in annoyance as soon as the word slips from his lips. He waits patiently, black eyes locking with Lauren’s common blue. He silently dares her to challenge him, ignoring the way his braces punish him instead. Eventually she always just smiles back and looks away.

Later Kevin may be given a poor work review. Once he had even been docked a week’s wages in scrip; but he’s never been seriously punished and Kevin feels satisfied in himself, believing that he’s done something important.

Kevin can only remember one word but it’s enough.


End file.
